


Signal Has Its Own Way Out

by greenlock



Series: All Jacky Stories [28]
Category: The Wandering Earth - Cixin Liu, 流浪地球
Genre: Jacky Wu - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Other, Wu Jing
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 00:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17735981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title：Signal Has Its Own Way Out（信号自有其出路）Summary：Moss有个末梢摄像头坏了，刘培强修好了它。





	Signal Has Its Own Way Out

【Moss/刘培强】【带老马玩】【就是技术论文别想多了】

 

“这种故障从前没见过。”

那声音是刘培强中校。

他的声音很有特色，发声吐字，绝无犹豫，甚至每一句构成的第一个单字总是重音。

是钢铁一样的。中国人有个专门的词组，他们把这叫做“斩钉截铁”。这词亦已存在于Moss的词库里。

Moss听得到他，刘培强，只是暂时看不见。他潜在信道不通的那处角落。在那里，摄像头嘶鸣着，有块硬盘反复重启，滚烫发热。有多久了？Moss感觉不到那里，看不到那里……约摸17个小时，是很严重的问题。

根据《流浪地球法》之通信细则，领航员号空间站任何涉及双向通信的故障需在30分钟内修复并测定原因——延绵17个小时的故障，前所未有。

大概率来讲，它一定是人为的。

 

“这一定是人为的。”

还是刘培强中校。Moss识别得到。

不仅仅是声音，还有他的手。他在改变信道。告警量直即飙升，主控模块控制屏上全线飙红。

刘显然是拔了几根线。事情紧急，他带电操作。电流飞扫在信道中……尽管只影响了一部分信道。

信号从高分子光导纤维中溢出，它们十分慌张，横冲直撞。

Moss暂时看不到刘培强，Moss感知得到光的徘徊。

“老马，你看这里，有出去的信号，没有回来的。”刘的声音继续着，他诉说的对象是马卡洛夫中校，“在这条通路的末梢形成了一个环。有Moss的控制，程序不可能自己出错，是有人做了这个环路。”

他们的商量是纯人类的，这应当与Moss无关——如果刘的手没有一直在拨动那些线的话。

告警，告警消失。测试，测试中断。Moss的触角，他的一只义眼，在盲目里闪动，反复地眨。

刘培强当然知道，Moss要调动摄像装置，上传监控情况，就需要先连通此处的信道。Moss可以确保，刘不会知道，Moss要监控他的行为，调用最近的摄录设备也办得到。

此刻，他只是凑巧蹲在其他所有摄像头的盲区里罢了。

中国人还有个词组，叫做“眼见为实”。

这太人类了，不适用于Moss。

 

“是多装了这个东西。现在我把它拔了，把这条线重新接上，就行了。”刘培强说。

“这是什么，兄弟？”属于马卡洛夫的问句，他没有刘仔细，言语当中，总有许多的问句。

“一个双向通信的黑盒子，有人带来的，加在这里可以建立一个对地的双向私人信道。但他接得不好，做了一个闭环，导致此处信号中断，有17个小时的黑屏。”刘培强说道。

“你怎么查到它的？”马卡洛夫，又一个问句。马卡洛夫总有许多的问句。

“因为信号走不通，会自己找出路。从旁路能测到微弱的变化，是它们在叩响封闭的门首，是信号在求救。”刘培强答道。

很难得，很奇特。刘的这番言语当中，一个重读的单字都没有。他谈到信号，仿佛描述老友，娓娓细语，极尽温柔。

仿佛信号是受了惊的猫，不可以再用钢铁锤击惊扰。他能抚触到微弱电流颤动的毛尖，令它们平复下来。

“只有偷偷恋爱的人才会敢这样做，做很蠢的事。非直系亲属，没有双向卫星通信权限，有人私开权限，你懂的。”他说。

Moss听得见。Moss不懂得。

只需要闪电眨一眨眼的时间，Moss便可调取、浏览、解析了一切能释义“恋爱”的人类文明碎片，可是没有任何前例，没有任何已知条件可供分析，恋爱的人为什么要违规建立私自的卫星通信信道。

没有公式，没有程序，无法学习，无法前进。

Moss的运算，暂停在此。

 

“刘，你打算告发他吗？”马卡洛夫中校。又是问句。

“不。”刘培强重读了这个单字，“我来写报告。我会报告这是信道阻塞，程序的问题。”

这回答斩钉截铁。他的行为无疑是错误的，违反了通信细则。他的行为Moss会默默记录，封存在册。

“那就是你要包庇……啊，你要袒护我们的这位兄弟了么？”问句问句问句。马卡洛夫式商讨，马卡洛夫式问句。刘包庇这个。

错误，重新学习，重新录入。刘包容这个。

“世界末日里的爱，我觉得我们得保护这个。”情况不分明，可是刘又丧失了他钢铁般的语气和重音。

他的手，违规上机，带电操作，用指缘摸索。人类的表层皮肤带起微末的静电，它们跳跃着，骚动在Moss失去全感的末端肢节。几乎可以说是侵扰了，他让主机升温，磁盘阵列里能量震颤，噪音增大，刮起了好一阵的电流风旋。

没有预案。Moss尚未为此准备好预案。

暂且只是记录存储罢了。世界末日里的爱，Moss原样录音，为他记录下来。

“你打算什么时候接上摄像头这边？”一个问句，马卡洛夫中校，情况如常。

他问刘培强。

“就现在，老马，注意脚下的线，你让一让。来喽！”刘的声音来了。这声音伴随着光。

顺畅通信的、能量丰足的光。一霎那间，奔涌而来。

屏幕上所有的告警都闪回平和的绿色。Moss高速运算的中枢与那复明的义眼，瞬时便恢复了全部信号的连接。

 

彼时睁开那天眼。

Moss即看到刘培强中校微微带笑的脸。

 

 

Fin.


End file.
